Idiot
by Vergissco
Summary: Kagami suka menggambar si polisi sexi yang menolongnya. Ia tidak menduga, suatu hari polisi itu akan melihat hasil karyanya. Aokaga fanfiction rate T


**Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki-sensei.**

 **Aokaga, Aomine x Kagami**

 **Cover pict is not mine**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akaga Fanfiction rate T**

 **-Idiot-**

 **By:Vergissco**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kagami mengintip ke dalam tasnya. Gambar seorang polisi oleh dia sendiri. Sambil cekikikan dengan wajah agak memerah Kagami mendongak. Kuroko masih sibuk mencari buku novel. Situasi Aman. Kagami mengeluarkan gambarnya agar dapat melihatnya lebih jelas.

Sekarang ini dia ada di toko buku. Sepulang sekolah. Kuroko memintanya untuk menemani ke toko buku. Yaah, Kagami juga sekalian ingin membeli buku memasak dan majalah basket bulanan. Ia sudah membelinya sedari tadi sementara Kuroko masih asik di dunianya sendiri.

Kagami melihat kertas lainnya. Gambar orang yang sama dalam kostum yang berbeda. Kalau yang tadi seragam polisi yang ini memakai seragam butler, selanjutnya ada yang hanya topless, memakai handuk..

Eh? Kalian bertanya siapa orang di gambar itu? Sepertinya kalian sudah tahu itu siapa.

Aomine Daiki.

Tepatnya seorang polisi yang suka berpatroli di siang hari. Melihat keadaan sekitar, memberi tiket pada orang yang parkir sembarangan dan sebagainya.

Mereka bertemu kira-kira minggu lalu. Kagami sedang bermain pokemon go dan tak sadar bahwa ia sedang berada di tengah jalan raya.

Truk besar hampir saja menabraknya jika Aomine tidak mendorongnya.

Aomine berlari, mendorongnya dan menindihnya di trotoar "Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?"Tanyanya Khawatir.

Kagami tidak bisa menjawab. Lidahnya seperti diikat. Wajahnya benar-benar merah saat itu. Apalagi posisi mereka sangat amvigu sekali.

Aomine akhirnya bangun dan membantu Kagami berdiri.

"Hey!"

"E-eh?! Y-ya aku baik-baik saja pak!"

Aomine tertawa. "Pak? Ayolah.. aku masih muda. Panggil aku Aomine"

"B-baik Aomine-san!"

Aomine mengacak rambut Kagami. "Lain kali, hati-hati kalau menyebrang. _Taiga.._ "Katanya di telinga Kagami. Ugh, suaranya seduktif sekali. Kagami merinding.

Dan apa itu?! Kenapa dia tersenyum mesum seperti itu?

Eh?! Apa dia bilang tadi? Taiga?

Tepat saat Kagami ingin bertanya darimana ia mengetahui namanya. Polisi itu menghilang.

Menyeramkan.

"Kagami-kun"

"Hyaah!"

 _Sshhhhh!_

Para pengunjung toko buku memandang Kagami kesal.

Kagami menggigit bibirnya sambil menatap Kuroko tajam. Untung saja ia telah memasukkan gambarannya ke dalam tas.

"Kau sedang banyak pikiran Kagami-kun?"Kuroko bertanya saat mereka berjalan keluar.

"Tidak, kenapa?"

"Kau sering melamun belakangan ini. Terakhir kali kau seperti itu saat.. ujian"

Kagami diam. Berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin agar Kuroko tidak mencurigai apapun.

Kuroko menyipitkan matanya curiga.

"A-apa sih, tidak ada kok. Sudahlah! Aku duluan-oof!"Kagami hendak berjalan cepat meinggalkan Kuroko. Namun dia tertabrak seseorang.

Kagami menggeram, inngin berteriak pada orang yang menabraknya. Namun niatnya terhenti ketika melihat wajah orang itu.

"-Oi!, kau tidak apa-apa?"Aomine mengulang pertanyaan dari saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Tangan dim mengelus pipinya dan yang satu lagi memeluk pinggangnya.

Kuroko menyipitkan matanya ' _Modus'_ Batinnya.

"U-un.."Kagami mengangguk malu dan mendorong pundak Aomine.

Seorang laki-laki bersurai hitam, mata sipit dan memakai kacamata berlai kearah mereka.

"Oi~ Aomine, kau sudah menemukannya?"

"Belum Imayoshi, tapi aku belum memeriksa mereka"

Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya. "Ada apa ini?"

"Sebuah barang, kalau tidak salah namanya [ _Diamond of truth_ ] Yah, aku tahu namanya aneh tapi katanya benda itu bisa mengetahui kebohongan seseorang"Imayoshi menjelaskan.

Aomine mengangguk. "Pencurinya lari kesini jadi kami memeriksa setiap tas mereka dan kantung baju atau mungkin ada sesuatu yang diselipkan di pakaian dalam mereka..."Kata Aomine sambil menatap Kagami atas sampai bawah.

Wajah Kagami memerah.

Kuroko menghela nafas lalu mengagguk."Baik kalau begitu, ini"Kuroko menyerahkan tas sekolahnya yang langsung diperiksa Imayoshi. Lalu memeriksa kantong seragam Kuroko dan memeriksa tubuhnya seperti di bandara-bandara.

Kagami menggigit bibir, wajahnya memucat. Ia memeluk tasnya sambil berjalan mundur dengan perlahan.

"Taiga?"

"A-apa?"

Aomine tertawa. "Tasmu"

"A-aku kan hanya murid SMA, tidak mungkin aku yang mencuri benda itu!"

Raut Aomine berubah menjadi lebih serius. "Maaf, tapi kami ditugaskan untuk memeriksa semua pengunjung di sekitar sini"

Kuroko menatapnya datar. Sementara Imayoshi menyeringai tidak jelas, ia sudah selesai memeriksa Kuroko. "Kalau kau keberatan dengan meraba tubuhmu untuk pemeriksaan, kita bisa memeriksa tasmu saja. Aku tahu kau orang yang baik tapi minimal kami harus memeriksa tasmu"Kata Imayoshi tenang.

Walkie-talkienya yang sedari tadi berbunyi, memanggil namanya. "Huh? Ya aku segera kesana"Jawab Imayoshi pada walkie-talkienya (apalah itu). "Maaf aku harus pergi, Aomine kau ambil alih dari sini"Kata Imayoshi, menepuk pundak Aomine sebelum berjalan pergi.

Aomine mengulurkan tangannya ke Kagami.

Kagami menggeleng, memeluk tasnya lebih erat.

"Ayolah Taiga, jangan-jangan kau yang mencurinya?"

"A-apa?! Itu gila! A-aku mau pulang!"Kagami hendak berbalik dan lari namun Aomine menarik lengannya sehingga ia jatuh kebelakang, ke arah Aomine.

Aomine mengambil tasnya.

"H-hei!"

"Hei kau! Tahan dia"kata Aomine pada Kuroko. Kuroko mengangguk, lalu mengunci Kagami ke lantai.

" _Ugh, kenapa Kuroko tiba-tiba menjadi kuat begini"_ Pikir Kagami selagi menatap ngeri Aomine yang sedang mengacak-ngacak tasnya.

Kagami akhirnya lolos dari Kuroko, buru-buru ia mengambil tasnya yang masih diperiksa Aomine.

Mereka saling tarik-menarik, tas Kagami terlempar ke udara, isinya berhamburan kemana-mana.

Beruntung ia hanya membawa dua buku dan tempat pensil, tapi semua kertas itu..

Sebuah kertas jatuh perlahan ke tangan Aomine, kertas yang lainnya juga jatuh di tangan Kuroko. Dan sisanya bertebaran dimana-mana

Wajah Kagami merah padam, asap mengepul dari kepalanya.

"..."

"..."

"AAAAAAAAAAA!"Kagami berteriak kencang, mengambil gambarnya dari genggaman Kuroko dan Aomine yang masih membeku di tempat, dan juga barang lainnya yang berserakan di lantai. Lalu berlari kencang entah ia menuju kemana.

.

.

Nafasnya terengah-engah, wajahnya merah padam, kakinya pegal. Ia masih berlari tanpa menoleh ke belakang, tak peduli semua orang memperhatikannya.

Kagami berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil nafas. Ia berada di taman sekarang, disekitarnya sepi, hanya pepohonan dan beberapa lampu taman.

Setelah merasa aman Kagami duduk bersandar pada salah satu pohon, memeluk kakinya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Ia tidak akan bisa bertemu polisi itu lagi tanpa melarikan diri sekarang.

Lalu sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya.

"A-ao-"Kagami ingin bangkit dan kembali berlari, tapi kakinya terasa lemas.

Aomine duduk di depannya. "Maaf"Katanya lembut, walau nada bicaranya itu benar-benar kontras dari seringai liciknya.

Kagami menatapnya tajam. Ia tahu Aomine tidak benar-benar meminta maaf.

"Kau seharusnya tidak lari hanya karna itu.. kau benar-benar berbakat walau belum pernah.. meihat yang asli.."Seringainya melebar, menyeramkan.

Kagami tahu kertas yang jatuh ke genggaman Aomine itu adalah gambar dimana Aomine hanya memakai handuk yang menutupi selangkangannya.

Wajahnya merah padam. Campuran dari rasa malu dan amarah.

Kagami menggembungkan pipinya.

Tiba-tiba Aomine mengecup bibirnya.

Kagami merapatkan punggungnya ke pohon, menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan sambil menatap Aomine dengan mata terbelalak.

"M-maaf!"Ucap Aomine kaku. "I-tu tadi refleks!"

Kagami tidak menjawab, menatap Aomine tajam. Salah satu tangannya masih menutupi mulutnya.

"Itu salahmua karna terlalu menggemaskan!"

"A-aku tidak menggemaskan!"Wajahnya masih merah padam.

"Ya, kau menggemaskan!"Teriak Aomine sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Kagami.

"Tidak!"Kagami menepis telunjuk Aomine.

Aomine menghela nafas. Mengelus pipi Kagami. "Ya, kau menggemaskan"Bisiknya seduktif lalu mengecup bibir manis itu sekali lagi.

Bibir mereka menempel beberapa detik sampai Kagami sadar apa yang terjadi lalu mendorong pundak Aomine. "K-kau melakukannya lagi!"

Aomine menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Tch.. sudahlah Taiga, kau menyukainya kan?"

Kagami tidak menjawab.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Ayolah Taiga.. dari semua gerak-gerikmu itu aku sudah tahu kau suka padaku"Aomine duduk di samping Kagami.

Kagami mengingat sesuatu."Umm.. darimana kau tahu namaku?, aku tidak pernah memberi tahumu"Kagami melirik Aomine.

Wajah Aomine memucat. "Eh? U-uh.."

Kagami memincingkan matanya.

Si navy menghela nafas. "Ayahku mengenal ayahmu, dulu sekali.. saat masih teman satu bisnis. Waktu itu kau berumur 12 tahun. Ayah memperlihatkan fotomu di album. Saat itu aku tertarik, aku bertanya padanya dan katanya kau berada di Amerika, aku kecew dan aku menunggu. Walau memang tidak mungkin kau tiba-tibba muncul di jepang. sampai akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu.. hampir tertabrak truk"

"Oh, ya. Dan aku juga meguntitmu sejak itu"Baru saja saat Kagami ingin bilang 'terima kasih', Aomine memotong.

"K-kau, apa?"

"Tidak banyak kok.. hanya menyuruh teman biru mudamu itu memasang kamera di apartemenmu.."

Kagami menarik kerah baju Aomine. "A-Apa?!"

"Maaf! Aku tidak pasang dimana-mana, kau tahu.. hanya kamar mandi dan kamarmu itu saja-Aaa hentikan!"

Kagami menarik dan mendorong kerah baju Aomine berulang kali. "dasar mesuuum!"

Ugh, kenapa dia suka pada si aho ini.

"Aaaa! Uhuk, i-itu normal! Aku kan laki-laki!, Uhuk, Ok.. maaf hentikan akan aku ambil lagi kameranya!"

Kagami berhenti, menatap Aomine tajam. Wajahnya lebih merah dari yang tadi.

Ia menghela nafas. "J-jadi.. kau menciumku tadi bukan hanya karna iseng kan?"

"Apa?! Tentu saja bukan"

"Jadi, saat kau menyelamatkanku waktu itu dan memelukku di depan Kuroko tadi bukan karna kau orang yang meyebalkan yang suka asal modus?"

"Tidak, kau kejam Taiga kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu?"

"Wajahmu terlihat seperti itu"

Aomine mendekatkan wajahnya. "Biar aku buktikan kalau begitu.."

Hidung mereka menempel. "Jika kau tidak merasakan apa-apa berarti aku berbohong"

"H-he?-mnnh"

Mereka berciuman lagi, tapi kali ini lebih dalam. Aomine mendorong tengkuk Kagami, tangan yang satu lagi memeluk pinggang Kagami. Sedangkan Kagami meremas pundak Aomine, hanya bisa pasrah saat lidah Aomine mulai menjelajahi isi mulutnya.

"Bagaimana?"Tanya Aomine sambil menyeringai saat bibir mereka berpisah.

"Kau bodoh"Kagami berusaha terlihat marah, namun gagal.

"Hmm.. dan kau mencintai si bodoh ini"Kata Aomine lembut lalu memeluk Kagami.

' _Sayangnya, kau benar..'_ Batinnya sambil membalas pelukan Aomine.

.

.

.

 **A/N:Setelah menghilang lama banget saya kembali dengan ff gaje nan absurd, kurang ajar yak? :'v maafkan hamba~, /sujud/**

 **Hanya melalui satu proses pengeditan jadi maaf dengan typo dll**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca~**


End file.
